Some people wait a lifetime for A Moment Like This
by courtneyfromtotaldrama
Summary: GxB with minor DxC pairing and also hints of DxG. Geoff's POV. Not much else I can say...


I watched the snow outside fall on the windows, one little snowflake at a time. It seemed like she'd been in the changing room forever.

"How do I look?" the blonde girl in front of me asked. I was stunned. She looked GORGEOUS, but we were only friends, and I didn't want to screw things up. The royal blue of her dress looked amazing with her hair, and her small silver heels pulled it entirely all together. She was so pretty…

"Hello-o? Geoff? You in there?" she asked me, moving a hand in front of my face. Her face had an expression of concern on it.

"Y-yeah." I stammered out. _IDIOT!_

"So…what'd you think?" she said, hands on her hips, staring at me with those beautiful eyes…

"I…" I managed.

"Oh crap, you hate it, don't you? I should have known. At this rate I'll never find a dress for the dance." she said sadly, sighing.

Usually, I hated it when she dragged me along on her shopping trips. Especially when it involved other guys. But this time was different because she hadn't been asked yet, so I was mustering up all the courage I could find to ask her.

"Love the heels, change the dress." I heard from behind me. A Hispanic brunette wearing a long sleeved gray sweater and black jeans walked in. COURTNEY. Crap. She took off her fuzzy white earmuffs and hung them around her neck. Even after having been in the snow, not a hair was out of place in her perfect ponytail.

Even though she was Bridgette's best girl friend, I hated Courtney. She was bossy, strict, rich, snobby, and always had to get her way, but she was Bridgette's friend, so I tried to cope.

"You got my text?" Bridgette asked, and Courtney proudly held up a pink-cased iPhone 5. Her parents were filthily rich, so she got almost everything she wanted. Her room was the size of a bowling alley. Maybe I hated her because she was such a braggart.

"You know, I think red's actually better for Christmas, Bridge." Courtney said, observantly. Her phone buzzed and she checked her messages. "Ignore, ignore, ignore. Ooh, cute guy. Ignore…"

I sighed. Courtney went through boyfriends like butter melted on pancakes. It got annoying. Her most long-term relationship was with this boy Duncan, for around a year, but then he started falling for someone else when she went crazy and made him memorize a thirty-something page letter. Who wouldn't dump her for that?

Courtney whispered something to Bridgette, who nodded and went back into the changing room. She soon came back out in her blue winter jacket, jeans, and her tall white fuzzy boots. She put a hair tie in her mouth and started pulling her hair back into a ponytail. I sighed. I'd probably never see her with her hair down again. Courtney lightly nudged her and winked at me. Was it that obvious?

"Come on, B, it's just a ten-minute walk." she said, winking again. I think Bridgette saw that one, but she took no notice of recalling it.

Courtney lived much closer to the mall than either of us, so after a couple minutes she walked up to her house and opened the large door. An aroma of hot chocolate came out. Courtney's mother came to the door and greeted her daughter with a giant hug and Christmas cookies. I thought I heard a small sigh from next to me.

We kelp walking in silence, and after about a minute I accidentally grabbed her hand when we saw a big dog. I looked up and Bridgette blushed, visible in the snow.

I tried letting go, but she didn't. _She WANTS to?_ crossed my mind. We decided on a shortcut through the park to get to her house quicker.

In the park, I dragged her over to a gazebo to get out of the snow, because I noticed she was shivering. "GEOFF!" she said, clearly startled. Her hazel eyes were pointed upwards. I looked up and noticed the….mistletoe. Figures.

"Uh…" I said, but she cut me off by kissing me full-on the lips, standing on her tiptoes. I closed my eyes. This had to be the best moment of my life.

She stood back up and looked up. "Mistletoe." she said, and giggled a little bit. I brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear, causing a deep blush and hiding her face.

I watched as she walked away slowly, her small heeled boots making a small clicking noise on the concrete sidewalk. I wanted to do something, but I was frozen. Awestruck. All I could do was watch as she walked away, snowflakes adorning her blonde hair.

"Bridgette?" I managed to get out.

She turned around, her eyes full of concern. "Yeah?"

I forced my feet to walk towards where she stood. "Do you think that maybe…you'd go to the Christmas dance with me?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Does this answer your question?" she asked, and kissed me again.

My eyes wide open, I saw her lift her foot up. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. A moment I'd remember forever. I'd waited a lifetime for this kind of a moment. Not many people shared a moment like this.

**(A/N: I was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like This, actually where I got the title. Below are the lyrics that inspired me: )**

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment…_

_Like this_


End file.
